Parce que je n'arrive malheureusement pas à le haïr
by virginie06
Summary: OS écris il y a plusieurs années. Et si Caroline ne pouvais haïr la seule personne qu'elle devrait détester la plus au monde ?


_Fiction écrite il y a plusieurs année pour un concours sur une page fan de The Vampire Diaries, j'avais réussi à avoir le plus de vote, j'espère qu'ici aussi elle plaira et que vous laisserais des commentaires. Ça se passe près l'épisode 14 de la saison 3_

(Maintenant tu es énervé contre moi pour avoir inclus Stefan ? Non je suis énervé car je t'aime. Et, bien peut être que c'est le problème. Non ce n'est pas ce que j'... . Non, j'ai compris Elena. Je me préoccupe trop. Je suis un handicap. A quel point est-ce ironique ? Vous n'auriez pas vue Matt ?)

* * *

PDV de Caroline

 _Damon et Elena ont l'air tendu donc je préfère partir, je me rends dehors pour essayais de le trouver. Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule je souffle de soulagement en imaginant que c'est Matt, mais en me retournant je reconnais Klaus._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je viens te proposer une balade avec moi.

-Je ne veux pas, je cherche Matt pour rentrer.

-Ma chère tu n'as pas le choix, allons-y.

 _Je pars alors avec lui, je ne suis pas rassurée, bien que dans son costume il donne confiance, je sais de quoi il est capable, et surtout je ne sais pas où est Matt._

-Ne t'inquiète pas ton ami et avec Stefan.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je sais énormément de chose pour le bien de ma survie.

 _Il me fait un sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre. Mais pourquoi je suis comme ça !_

-Alors belle Caroline comment trouve tu la robe que je t'ai offerte ?

-Je la trouve jolie mais le fait qu'elle vienne de toi ne présage rien de bon…

-Je ne suis pas un monstre.

 _Je me mis à rire, comme si il n'était pas un monstre._

-Je t'assure, je peux être bien pire, bien que ce soit ma mère qui ait organisée cette réception je ne voudrais pas la déranger si tu ne le souhaite pas.

-Tu me demande mon avis pour commettre une mauvaise action ?

 _Je ne le comprends pas, il a l'air sérieux et pourtant d'habitude il agit sans réfléchir._

-Non je veux juste que tu comprennes que pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi !? Tu as essayé de tuer mes amis, tu as tué la famille d'Elena, tu as transformé Tyler, comment peux-tu dire que tu ferais n'importe quoi ?!

 _Klaus me regarda d'une façon étrange il se rapprocha de moi, mit c'est main autour de mes joues, si mon cœur pouvais battre il se serait arrêter d'un cou. Il me fit un sourire presque tendre, je fixer ses lèvres avec envie, quand je reçus un message._

-C'est Elena elle s'est disputé avec Damon. Je dois y aller.

-Ce cher Damon, toujours à courir après une fille qui ne voudra jamais de lui.

-Elena aime Stefan plus que tout et Damon trouvera une fille qui l'aime.

-Pourquoi tu prends la défense de personne qui t'on fait du mal ?

-Et pourquoi je suis avec toi, alors que je devrais être à la recherche de Matt ou à m'amuser avec mes amis ?

\- Et c'est tout ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu oublie Tyler.

-Euh …je… .

-Tu ne l'aime pas.

-Si je crois.

-Tu sais tu peux parler aussi bas que tu voudras je t'entendrais quand même.

-Pourquoi est tu si arrogant.

-C'est dans ma nature, tu ne pourras pas me changer.

-Je ne veux pas te changer, mais je pense qu'au fond de chaque personne il y a du bon. Damon est devenu gentil, Stefan est redevenu lui-même même après ce que tu lui as fait subir, Tyler est moins arrogant qu'avant.

-Je ne suis pas un gentil garçon, je transforme et tue pour le plaisir parce qu'on est censé le faire, je n'avais pas d'ami ou l'amour de mes parents.

-Tu avais tes frères et sœurs mais tu les as enfermer dans des cercueils.

-Arrête sa tout de suite !

 _Il se jeta sur moi et me prit par le cou, je l'ai énervé note à moi-même ne pas énerver une personne plus puissante que moi._

-Tu… tu … m'étouffe.

-Ne recommence jamais à faire comme si ma vie t'intéressait, je sais que toi et tes amis essayer de me détruire. Passons et toi ma beauté, qu'est-ce que ça ta fait de devenir vampire ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais c'est en quelque sorte ta faute.

-Tu ne va pas me forcé à t'hypnotiser pour le savoir.

-Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arriver, je venais d'avoir un accident avec Matt et Tyler, quand je me suis réveillée j'ai vue Elena, j'ai appris plus tard que c'était Katherine, elle avait besoin d'un vampire pour te le livrer, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer Damon et Stefan car elle les aimés, enfin je crois quelle utilisé Damon juste pour jouet. J'ai tué une personne et Bonnie ne ma plus parler c'était vraiment le pire moment de toute ma vie, enfin de ma non vie.

-Je suis désolé.

 _J'étais incapable de réagir, comment pouvait 'il dire qu'il était désolé avec ce regard si sincère, alors que je suis sûre qu'il ne le pense pas, le plus surprenant et qu'il me prend dans ses bras et qu'il dépose un baiser sur la joue, si je venais juste de rencontrer Klaus je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus._

-Comment t'est tu venger de Damon ?

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ?

-J'ai appris par Stefan que Damon c'était servie de toi et torturé, alors comment t'est tu vengé une fois vampire ?

-Je ne me suis pas vengé, je l'ai poussé par terre et je lui ai dit que je me souvenais de tout.

-Et rien d'autre ? Tu es une fille vraiment incroyable.

-Pourquoi tu me fais des compliments on sait tous les deux, que tu fais tout ça juste pour le plaisir.

-Tu as quelque chose de spécial, je ne sais pas si je t'avais rencontré dans d'autre circonstance on serait sûrement ensemble.

-Tu te crois irrésistible s'en est presque pitoyable.

 _Il mit ses mains sur mes reins et me tira d'un coup sec, j'en eu le souffle coupé, je regardé ses magnifiques yeux, je ne pouvais me détacher de lui, soudain il m'embrassa_ _avec force et passion, je n'ai pas résisté et je lui rendis son baiser, je me_ _sentais bien, libre, quand je sentis ses crocs sous ma langue, je me reculai à vitesse vampirique._

-Tu n'as pas aimer ?

-Je ne peux pas faire ça à Tyler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il m'aime.

-Et toi tu l'aime ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a pas de pourquoi, mais je vais te le dire quand même, je l'aime parce qu'avec lui c'est existant, la liberté et je peux être moi-même sans faire attention de ne pas lui faire mal ou le tuer à cause de ma condition. Il est gentil avec moi. Même si je n'aime pas vraiment sa mère.

-Il est certain que Carole est une femme avec un caractère spécial.

 _Nous nous mettons à rire à cette réflexion, il peut être charment finalement, je me mis à marcher vers le bord de lac, quand il me rattrapa et me fit virevolté avec légèreté._

-Tu sais Caroline, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, mais si je suis comme sa à vouloir fabriquer des hybrides c'est parce que je ne veux pas être seul, l'éternité est bien mais seul c'est long. Je te veux à mes côtés.

-Je ne peux abandonner mes amis et ma mère.

-Tu refuse alors ?

\- Je … euh … je ne sais pas.

 _Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit_

-Tu viendras avec moi et tu feras tout ce que je dis !

 _Il me relâcha et je me mis à pleurer, comment pouvais t-il me faire ça ? Finalement il est bien un monstre et je ne pourrais même pas dire au revoir à ma mère, je serais coincé avec lui pour toujours._

-Allons princesse de pleure pas, tu verras on va bien s'amuser.

 _Il se mit à rire et ça me faisais peur._

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça, je penser que tu ferais tout pour moi, mais tu me contrains à le faire !

-Je t'ai dit que suis quelqu'un de méchant, et je te veux à mes côtés, ce que je veux je le prends et je n'aime pas qu'on me dise non, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai passé 500 ans à poursuivre Katherina et maintenant Elena.

-Tu crois qu'on faisant comme ça les gens font plus t'apprécier, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'as aucun ami et que personne veux rester avec toi !

 _Il me regarda avec colère, oups j'ai oublié de me taire encore, il s'approche de moi et me chuchota_

-Tu sais met moi en colère et tes amis ou ton soit disant précieux Tyler vont souffrir.

 _Ce qu'il me dit me glaça le dos, pourtant même si je le déteste je ne peux le haïr, il y a quelque chose qui me fais penser qu'on est plus proche que ce que je peux imaginer._

-Pourquoi toujours t'en prendre à ce qui son chère pour moi, ça ne t'apportera pas mes faveurs.

-Tes faveurs, nous sommes aux XVIe siècles même si j'ai plus de 500 ans je m'adapte vite.

-Je sais ces mon époque.

Ma phrase me fit rire, je me rapprochai de lui et me remit à danser avec lui.

-Tu danse bien, pour une jeune femme.

-Ça veut dire quoi ? Tu as dansé avec qui ?

-Serais tu jalouse ?

-…

 _Quoi jalouse moi, j'en ai aucune idée et sa me plaît pas d'ailleurs, pourquoi serais-je jalouse qu'il ait dansé avec d'autre filles, ce n'est pas comme si je l'aimer si ?_

-Tu ne parle plus ?

-Pardon j'étais dans mes penser.

-Cela s'est vue.

-Tu dis que tu t'adapte très vite, mais tu parles quand même d'une façon dépasser.

-Tu me vexe est ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un de dépasser ou de vieux ?

-Non tu es très beau. Oh mon dieu non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…enfin non …

 _Je me mis à courir grâce à ma vitesse vampirique, quand je m'arrête en entendant le cri de Bonnie, je me remis à courir pour arriver le plus vite. Je vis avec horreur que Klaus tenais Bonnie et qu'il me regarder avec incompréhension._

-Klaus lâche là je t'en prie.

-Comment à tu faire pour partir alors que je t'ai contrainte ?

-Klaus lâche Bonnie, ne lui fait pas de mal, Damon fait quelque chose je t'en prie !

-Fou moi la paix Elena, tu te rappelles je ne suis qu'un handicap demande à ton Stefan.

-Silence !

-Klaus si tu relâche Bonnie je retourne avec toi.

-Chère sorcière on dirait qu'on tient à toi, enfin sauf Damon, mais avant de te laisser partir tu vas chercher pourquoi Caroline a réussi à ne pas être contrainte.

-Bien, mais ne lui fait pas de mal sinon je …

-Pas de menace ma douce.

 _Je reparti avec Klaus dans le jardin sous les yeux ébahies des autres._

-Alors pourquoi être partie ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Caroline nous savons tous les deux que tu sais alors dit moi.

-Je n'arrive pas à te haïr et pourtant c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas ?

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend depuis le début de cette soirée mais je suis comme attiré vers lui, je me jette à son cou et l'embrasse, je me surprends même à le mordre, à ce moment il me repoussa._

-Alors là ce n'est pas du jeu. Moi si je te mords tu risques de mourir.

-Mord moi et fait moi boire ton sang.

-Ça devient intéressant tout ça.

 _Il m'embrassa et me mordit la lèvre, on continua à s'embrasser, je redescendis vers son cou, et le mordit à pleine dent, je bu goulûment en essayant de ne pas en mettre sur ma robe ou son costume. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de l'embrasser, il remonta ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale, il commence à détacher ma robe, il m'embrassa le dos avec des baisers papillons, il fit tomber mes bretelles, je lui enlevai sa veste quand le téléphone sonna, je ne voulais pas y faire attention mais il me dit_

-Cela pourrait être Bonnie

-Hum y a un répondeur.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle n'arrêtera pas si tu ne réponds pas, elle a sûrement peur que je te tue.

 _Je me détaché alors de lui pour répondre_

*-Allo

-…

-Sérieusement ?

-…

-D'accord merci Bonnie et ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.*

-Alors ?

-Elle dit que toutes les personnes ayant bu du sang d'un originel ne peut plus être contraint par lui, à et elle m'a aussi dit qu'il est possible que je ressente une attirance pour toi à cause de ton sang.

-C'est intéressant, mais croit tu que Damon soit attiré par moi lui aussi ?

 _On se mit à rigoler à gorge déployer tellement cette idée été drôle, je m'imagine mal Damon devenir gay._

-Je n'espère pas.

-Oui moi non plus. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Quel est ton style alors ?

-Blonde, intelligente, qui se préoccupe des autres et surtout qui succombe à mon charme.

 _Il me fit un sourire à tomber. Pourtant je vais lui demander quelque chose qui risque de le mettre en colère._

-Pourquoi poursuivre Katherine et Elena alors ?

-Katherine était une belle femme, elle ressemblé tellement à Tatia et surtout j'avais besoin de son sang pour mes hybrides, elle me résisté et c'était quelque chose de rare, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle partirai et surtout quelle ce changerais en vampire pour ça. Elena j'ai besoin d'elle pour mes hybrides également, elle est belle aussi vue quelle ressemble à Katherina et Tatia, mais je sais quelle ne partira pas et ne ce changera pas en vampire, donc je peux m'amuser autant que je veux avec les autres.

 _Même si je sais que c'est ma meilleure amie je ne peux pas imaginé ce que ça doit être de perdre la personne que l'on aime indéfiniment, et j'ai de la peine pour lui, alors pour lui remonter le morale je l'embrasse avec douceur._

-Et toi qu'elle est ton genre d'homme ?

-Pour moi c'est un homme fort, mystérieux plus vieux de beaucoup ou de quelque mois, surtout qu'il m'aime moi et pas une de mes amies.

-Je vois cela explique tes choix tous pas très judicieux.

-Pardon, je ne te demande pas d'explication sur tes choix alors ne me juge pas !

-Voyons tu ne vas pas t'énerver pour si peu ?

-Tu na pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, tu ne peux plus me forcer à rien.

-Alors la ne joue pas avec le feu, il te reste ta famille et tes amis.

 _Il se rapproche de moi comme un animal chassent sa proie, je ne suis pas effrayer mais plutôt amuser de le voir comme ça. Imaginer un félin avec un costume c'est vraiment hilarant._

\- Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

-Non mais j'imaginais un félin ou un prédateur avec un costume.

-Chacun son style.

-Et tu ne m'imagine pas sans mon costume ?

\- Un gentleman ne dirait jamais ça.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Euh…je ne sais pas j'imagine, tu disais ça aux femmes à ton époque ?

-Mon époque, quel est mon époque au juste ?

-Bonne question.

-Je pose de bonne question.

-L'arrogance est de retour.

 _Il se mit à rire, puis nous nous sommes assis sur un banc, je remettais ma robe correctement, en l'admirant._

-Elle te plaît à ce que je voie.

-Elle est très jolie mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure c'est étrange que tu l'offre.

-Je trouve que le bleu ta va bien et surtout que oui j'avais bien une idée derrière la tête.

-J'en était sûre.

-Je voulais absolument que tu viennes et je sais qu'aucune femme ne résiste devant une belle robe.

-Je vois donc je suis trop prévisible.

-Non juste une femme.

\- Non un vampire.

-C'est pareil.

-Pourquoi dit tu que c'est pareil ?

-Que tu sois vampire ou non tu restes une femme très attirante.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr, tu te maquille, tu portes une robe et tu trompes même ton copain avec un autre.

 _A ces mots-là je me figeai comment j'ai pu oublier Tyler aussi vite et le pire c'est que ça ne me gêne même pas. Je suis un monstre, d'accord je suis un vampire et je bois du sang, mais là, je trompe l'homme que je disais aimer._

-Caroline ?

-Oui ?

-Un problème ?

-Non c'est juste que je suis un monstre.

-Oui tu es un vampire.

-Tu ne peux pas mettre chacun de tes actes sur le fait que tu es un vampire.

-Si je le fait très bien d'ailleurs.

 _Je me mis à l'embrasser pour qu'il arrête de dire que tout ce qu'il fait est parce qu'il est vampire, en tout cas il embrasse bien pour un vieux, je me rend compte que je l'aime, même si je ne le dirais à personne surtout pas à Bonnie et Elena je l'aime plus que je le penser et peut être même plus que Tyler lui non plus je ne lui dirais pas, je verrais Klaus en secret ou alors peut être plus mais il me manquera, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas de mal au personne importante pour moi. Cet homme est tellement dangereux_ _que ça m'excite un peu plus, je ne suis pas normale, tous les hommes avec qui je suis sortie depuis plus d'un an sont dangereux enfin pas Matt mais quand même._


End file.
